3 times Aomine tries to confess to Kise, & 1 time he actually succeeds
by kaitou-marron
Summary: Aomine tries to confess to Kise, who is horribly clueless…or maybe just horrible. (Many apologies for the title not fitting without using numbers and symbols.)


**Three times Aomine tries to confess to Kise, and one time he actually succeeds**

1.

After battling his nerves for several months and even talking to Momoi about feelings, a horrific experience filled with girly squealing he wishes he could forget, Aomine finally gathers the courage to confess to Kise. Once he manages to fight through hordes of girls gathered around the blond, he extracts said blond from the group.

"Listen," Aomine begins, rubbing a hand nervously against the back of his neck. "There's something I want to tell you."

A sunny smile gracing his features, Kise asks, "What is it, Aominecchi?"

"Well, the thing is I like you." He spits the words out as quickly as possible. Kise blinks once and then again. With the silence, Aomine becomes too aware that his heart thumps rapidly, loudly, and erratically against his ribcage.

The blond's grin widens. "I like you, too, Aominecchi," he returns enthusiastically. "I love everyone on the team! I'm really happy I joined the basketball club."

Aomine wants to bang his head on something, but he forges ahead. "I think you've mis-"

"Ah!" Kise interrupts, his gaze moving elsewhere. "There's Kurokocchi! I really like Kurokocchi, too!" He scampers down the hall to drape his arms around a resisting Kuroko.

"I think you've misunderstood me," Aomine finishes quietly to no one in particular.

2.

After Aomine's first failed attempt to confess to Kise, he takes a few days to allow his bruised ego to heal. As the locker room empties after practice, he pulls the blond aside. "You know the other day, when I said I wanted to tell you something…" Aomine pauses to allow the other to recall the event.

"You mean when you told me you liked me," Kise fills in easily, with a nod. "Yeah, I'm really happy that you've gone out of your way to welcome me. Sometimes you guys tease me, but I know it's really a form of friendship."

Aomine latches onto Kise's statement and tries to direct the conversation back to his intended topic. "Well, friendship isn't what I had in mind when-" A locker behind him slams shut, and Aomine freezes at the interruption.

"You realize I'm still here," a voice, calm but certain, rings out.

"Tetsu?" Aomine asks, cursing his terrible luck. He watches silently as Kise cries, "Kurokocchi!" and offers extended arms. Aomine wants to crawl into a hole and never come out.

3.

Aomine tries a different approach to his confession the third time. "Hey, Kise, we should do something together, like just you and me."

The blond shoots him a quizzical look and says, "Is this your way of trying to ask me for a one-on-one?" His expression brightens. "No need to be shy about that, Aominecchi! And here I thought I was driving you crazy with all of my one-on-one requests."

Aomine wants to pull his hair out. Better yet, he wants to grab Kise by the shoulders and give the dense boy a good shake. However the look of pure joy shining in the blond's eyes causes Aomine to accept the misconception. "Yeah, that's what I meant, one-on-one."

* * *

1.

With his fourth attempt to confess to Kise, Aomine refuses to be misunderstood. He corners the blond at his locker. "I've been trying to tell you something for a while, and you're going to stand there and listen until I'm done getting my message through your thick skull."

Honey-colored orbs widen at the forceful statement.

"I've been trying to confess to you for the last couple weeks. When I say, "I like you," I don't mean it in a friends sort of way. I mean that I think you're cute and want to go on dates and stuff."

Mirth dances in Kise's eyes and radiates from his smile. "I know."

This unexpected response floors Aomine. "You…know," he repeats stupefied.

The blond breaks into laughter. "Maybe I felt like teasing you just a little," he admits sticking out his tongue playfully.

"That's horrible of you!" Aomine exclaims in an accusatory tone.

"Oh, you love it," the blond replies blowing a kiss.

"I take it back," Aomine mutters. "You're not cute at all."

When Kise laces their fingers together and flashes a dazzling smile, the blue-haired boy finds himself forgiving the blond while thinking, '_Someday I'll get you back for this.'_

**Author's Notes:** Written for Basketball Poet's Society's OTP battle on tumblr. Somehow I feel like I should apologize for writing something like this. I hope you all enjoyed the silliness.


End file.
